The Queen
by RoxyBlackWinchester
Summary: Neva has dreamed all her life about meeting that man, he was a legend. But when her planet and herself needs help, she goes searching for him. After a couple of years, she found him. But, would The Doctor help her? Sorry if the story has bad grammar or something like that, English is not my native language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: She found him.

A girl was running, running like her life depended on it. She heard it, the faint rumour of the Doctor, it was spreading like a plague within the humans by now, he even had fans, obsessed people that always tried to knew more about him, and wanted to see him. But she, that gorgeous but weird girl with white hair and eyes so blue that you could saw them within a mile, she knew that rumour before the humans, she knew the story of The Doctor even before the Human Race was born. She had heard–thanks to those obsessed mortals–that The Doctor had friends here on London. But she couldn't believe her luck, she even managed to get the

direction of the apartment of the mother of one of the Doctor's companion.

She was so lucky.

After all those years waiting, searching for him, she would finally found him. She ran till' she was standing outside a flat in Powell Estate. She was so full of adrenaline and emotion that she did not notice a Police Blue Box in an alley, just in front of Powell State. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

An old blond woman opened the door, and the girl sucked in breath, she was so close...She could practically smell the power in the room, The Doctor had to be there, or at least he was there recently.

"Mrs. Tyler?" she asked, she knew her name thanks to one of the obsessed fans of the Time Lord.

"Yes, sweetie" Jackie's tone took a sweet edge when she saw the girl. "Can I help you with something?" She frowned a bit at the tone, but of course, she had to remember to herself that she looked like a 14 years old girl.

"Er...first of all, Merry Christmas, and I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but do you happen to know where I could find the Doctor" she said, all polite and full of respect, but her tone was urgent, she needed to see the Doctor. "Is he here?"

"Why, are you hurt, sweetie?" asked Jackie worriedly "There's a hospital around—"

"Not a Doctor, Mrs. Tyler, The Doctor" said the girl, her tone even more urgent now.

Jackie looked surprised for a moment, looking at the girl in surprise. Then she looked sad.

"I'm sorry dear, but he isn't in conditions to have a visit right now...—"

The girl sighed.

"Please, Mrs. Tyler, you have no idea of how much I had travelled, of how much I had lost, please, if the Doctor is here, or if you could call him or your daughter Rose, I would appreciate it" She said "I need him, I need his help"

Jackie looked at the girl more closely, as if inspecting for something that could define her as alien. But she seemed to take pity in that weird little girl asking for the Time Lord, because she smiled, a smile that painfully reminded the girl of her mother.

"My daughter Rose is shopping with a friend at the moment" she said, moving and letting the girl enter her flat "But I guess you can see The Doctor"

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Tyler" smiled the girl, her smile brightening the room. Jackie smiled back, and guided her toward one room.

"It is nothing, dear" said Jackie, but she looked a bit uncertain "You are not going to kill us all, are you?"

The girl blinked surprised, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Why would I do that!?" exclaimed the girl.

"I don't know, but you're obviously an alien, and you are asking for the Doctor...I don't know, he has many enemies, I suppose"

Oh Jesus Christ, Humans are weird.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Tyler—"

"Jackie"

"—Jackie, I'm not gonna kill you" the girl scoffed "I just need the Doctor's help"

"With what, exactly?" asked Jackie.

"It's...a long story" she said "And it is...personal"

Jackie just nodded, and signalled her to enter one of the rooms. When she did so, her breath got stuck in her throat.

Laying on the bed was a man with brown hair. That was as much as she could saw. He was trembling and groaning softly.

"Is that the Doctor?" she asked, but it was not necessary, she could feel the power radiating from the Time Lord.

Jackie nodded.

"That's him"

"Is he...sick?" the idea of the Doctor being sick was so weird, she almost couldn't believe it.

"I...I don't know" admitted Jackie "The only thing to do is wait"

She looked at the blonde woman.

"Wait for what?" she said confused "Please explain"

"He...he changed, and...and, I don't know, he just..." Jackie didn't know how to explain, but the girl understood.

"He regenerated" she said, and as if hearing her, the Doctor opened his mouth and golden dust flew out of his mouth. "I suppose something went wrong with it..."

The girl looked at the Doctor a bit worried, she knew how the Regeneration worked, but she wasn't sure if he was gonna be okay. She was worried, but something told her that the Doctor was a strong man. He could overpass that...she hoped. Or she and her race would be doomed.

"Do you think you can...help him, maybe?" asked Jackie slowly.

She looked at the woman. Her planet was famous for it's healing habitants and that sort of things, but she had never tried it with another species...

"I am seeking his help" she said a bit amused "I hardly doubt a girl like me could help a Time Lord. Not even in dreams" she paused, looking worriedly at the man laying on the bed "But I'll do what I can"

"Thank you, sweetie" said Jackie sincerely.

She just nodded.

After some minutes, Jackie turned to leave.

"Would you want some tea while we wait, dear?"

"That would be great, thanks" she gave Jackie a big smile, and Jackie returned it before storming to the kitchen.

She sighed, and put her hand in the Doctor's forehead. It was really hot, and that bothered her. She looked around for some towels and when she found one, she made it cold with her powers, and put it in the man's forehead.

"Come one, Doctor" she found herself saying "You gotta get better, humanity needs you. You know how those apes are, they would die if you aren't here to help them" she chuckled "And I suppose my race needs you too, but that another problem...Now what matters is your health, and I'm afraid you are really sick..."

She rubbed her hands, and when she feel the power on her fingers, she delicately put her fingers in the Doctor's face. Instantly, more gold dust flew out of his mouth. He stopped trembling and sighed slowly, the colour slowly returning to his face.

"There ya go" she smiled, genuinely happy. It worked, she never though her powers would work for another species, nevertheless a Time Lord.

She feel happy, but she knew it won't last longer the Doctor's recovery, he needed to heal all by himself, she could only help him a bit, he needed something more, and unless she discovered what it is...well, she could not heal all of him. And waiting for it would be unbearable.

"What are you doing?!" stormed a voice behind her. "Who are you?"

She turned around, and saw a beautiful blonde girl that she recognised as Rose Tyler.

"Hello" she said ignoring the worried glare the human was giving her.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

The girl sighed.

"That really matters?" she asked impatiently "I'm just here for the Doctor, I'm not gonna hurt any of you. And no, I'm not gonna kidnap the Doctor, ok? I just need his help, and I'll wait 'till he gets better"

That seemed to answer all of Rose's questions, but she still looked at the Doctor worriedly.

"How do you know 'bout him?" she asked.

The girl looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Hello" she said "He's the Doctor, he's a legend on my planet...well, was"

She looked gloomily at the floor, but raised her head when she heard Rose entering.

"You said you wanted his help" she said, not meeting the girl's eyes "I'm afraid he can't help you. He...he's not himself anymore"

"Please" she scoffed "You mean because he has another face?"

"He's not the proper Doctor, the proper Doctor would never do something like that..—"

The girl feel anger boil in her stomach.

"Oh please" she said, glaring at the human "You talk as if he had another choice"

"Don't talk about what you don't know, kid" snapped Rose "The Doctor would never do what he did—"

"If you honestly think that then you don't really know him" interrupted the girl "He's a Time Lord, Rose, he regenerate as a form of cheating death. He was going to die, have you think about that?"

"But he's not himself" said Rose, but this time she didn't sound mad, she just sound sad, she noticed tears in Rose's eyes, and she the girl took pity on the human.

"Here's the thing, Rose" she said softly "And I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. But Time Lords do that, as I said, it is a form of cheating death. He would have died if he hadn't regenerated. But hear one thing, my dear human, it doesn't matter if he has another face, or if he is different, he would always be the Doctor. No matter how he looks, or talks, or acts"

"But you don't know him—"

"I don't need to" she said "I've met anther Time Lords, and believe me, they always do that. But they never change, not totally"

Rose looked as if she wanted to say more, but didn't. They stood in silence a few minutes, watching the Doctor.

"What did you do to him?" Rose asked softly "It seems to work, I think"

"I healed him...a bit" she said "I'm afraid it won't last much time, he needs to heal all by himself"

"Ok" said Rose a little bit more calmed.

The silence returned.

"What's your name then?"

She sighed, she knew she couldn't evade that question forever.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Rose "I want to know"

She sighed again. Thinking of how her name would sound in human language...

"Neva" she said at least "My name is Neva"


	2. Chapter 2

**NEVA's POV **

We didn't have time to talk, because Rose's mum appeared with my cup of tea, and when she saw Rose she looked surprised. But Rose talked first.

"You didn't tell me about Neva" she said.

Jackie frowned a bit, then she seemed to catch that that was my name.

"Oh right, but...I thought you had left with Mickey"

"I was getting ready" Rose replied "We'll be gone soon"

In that exact moment, a man boy entered the room, he looked about the same age as Rose, maybe two or four years older than my yellow and pink friend. He was cute, not to much, but a little bit, I guess. His skin was brown and his eyes were too. Sorry, but my descriptions in respect to other humans beings are horrible.

He smiled a little at Rose, but then he saw me. His eyes widened wildly, and I internally smiled, I guess I looked weird in human perspective.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's...Neva" said Rose slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you" I added.

"Um..okay" he said a little confused "I'm Mickey Smith, pleasure is all mine" I smiled politely. Then Mickey turned to Rose to an explanation.

"She's an alien—"

"Yeah, I can see that" interrupted Mickey.

I frowned, was I that obvious? I mean, yeah, my hair is white and my eyes are more blue than blue itself, but besides that...I look human...sort of, I guess.

"—And she needs the Doctor's help, so...she's here" said Rose a little uncertain about her words.

"Help with what?" asked Mickey with a spark of curiosity.

At his question, the smile on my lips disappeared. That was a touchy subject for me.

"It's personal" I said slowly.

He nodded a bit awkwardly.

"Okay, then..."

He and Rose intertwined hands, and walked to the door, not without Rose glancing back at the Doctor.

"We'll be back soon!" said Rose to her mother.

"Stay safe!" called Jackie.

Then, Jackie and I were alone with the Doctor again. She smiled at me before heading out outside the room.

"Let me know if you want something else, dear" she said before stepping out completely. I just nodded, and sat in the bed with the Doctor.

The minutes passed, and passed, and I got afraid when my magic stopped working with the Doctor. I had done everything I could...now it was up to the Doctor.

"Come on Doctor..." I whispered curling my fingers in his hair "Wake up"

Nothing happened.

I sighed and moved my hand.

"I'll be back" I told the man in the bed slowly.

I stepped out of the room to stretch my legs, and saw Jackie talking on the phone on her kitchen. I gave her a smile before heading for the rest room, where I saw a TV and some couches.

I sat in one, feeling exhausted and frustrated. Just then, I was able to feel my emotions. I was happy because I had finally found him, but I was sad and depressed and frustrated because he was sick, and...I was afraid, afraid he won't get better and couldn't help me...And sort of afraid that he'll wake up, but won't want to help me...

'No' I told myself 'Don't think like that, he's a good man, besides, why won't he want to help me?'

The bell ring sounded, and Jackie hurried to the door, muttering to her friend on her phone something along the lines of 'call you later'.

"Hello?" she called, but there was no response.

I glanced back, and saw her on the door, in front of her was a big Christmas tree, decorated and everything. I raised my eyebrows, but headed toward Jackie.

"Cute tree" I said "Who bring it?"

"It must have been Rose" smiled Jackie.

"There was no one...—"

"No, I opened the door and here it was, no note, no anything" said Jackie.

I had a bad feeling, but that didn't stop me from helping the old blonde woman enter the Christmas tree to the room.

"It looks cute" said Jackie.

"Yeah" I smiled, Christmas was my favourite human celebration.I loved the decorations, the lights, the happiness... "Rose has good taste on decorations" I said when noticed the decorations on the tree. Angels, Mistletoe, Snow Flakes...

"Of course she does, she got it from me"

She admired the tree some minutes, before heading to the kitchen to make another cup of tea for us. I saw her return to talk in her phone with her friend, and I sighed before sitting on the couch again.

The next hour or so I spend it like that, in the Room checking on the Doctor, on the Kitchen drinking tea and chatting with Jackie...I was bored.

Really, really bored. It didn't help that there was nothing to saw on the TV, the only thing the humans were talking about was about their 'mission to mars' or something along those lines. I didn't care, so I didn't saw it.

I dozed out a few times, so when Rose and Mickey stormed in the room calling out to Jackie, I almost had a heart attack. Mickey and Rose looked out of breath, and afraid.

"What's wrong" I asked quickly.

But I was ignored.

"Mum!" screamed Rose startling me "Get off the phone! Get off the phone!"

"Its only Bev" said Jackie confused, crossing her arms "She says Hello"

Rose took the phone from Jackie "Bev? Yeah, look, it'll have to wait" she turned off the phone, making me raise my eyebrows. What was wrong in talking to the phone?

"Right" said Rose "It's not safe..."

"What's not safe?!" I asked, tired of being ignored.

"—We gotta get out of here" continued Rose as if I had not talked, she looked afraid and as if she was in a run "Where can we go?"

"Go where?" I asked again.

And again, I was ignored.

"My mate Stan—He'll put us up" said Mickey.

Rose looked at Mickey almost pleadingly "That's only two streets away"

Jackie and I looked at each other, not really understanding.

Rose turned to her mother "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know" said Jackie, her face full of confusion "Peak District"

Rose sighed.

"Oh, well, we'll go to cousin Mo's, then" her voice sounded more calm, as if going to her/ his cousin house was going to help us with whatever that was happening.

"Oh, it's Christmas eve!" exclaimed Jackie "We're not going anywhere! What are you babbling about!?"

"Mum..."

Whatever Rose was going to say, we'll never know. She stopped talking when her eyes glanced around the room and she saw the Christmas tree.

"Where'd you get that tree?" asked her confused "That...that's a new tree, where do you get it?"

Now, that confused me.

Wasn't she the one who brought it?

"Well, I thought it was you" said Jackie sharing a look with me.

"How can it be me?" asked Rose, not tearing her eyes from the tree.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring on the door, and there it was" I said shrugging.

"No, that wasn't me" said Rose.

Now I felt fear. At the begging the tree seemed weird to me, but after hearing what Rose said...

"Then who was it?" asked Jackie.

The four of us looked at each other, we all inched a little closer to each other, Rose moving her mother from the tree's front, just when all its lights turned on.

"Mmmm...are, are trees supposed to do that?" I asked a little uncertain.

I didn't know, maybe humans trees are different than the ones in my planet...

"OF COURSE TREES DON'T DO THAT!"

"Oh"

"Oh, you're kidding me!" said Rose incredulously.

The tree started pinning wildly, the song Jingle Bells started sounding from the tree. Jackie screamed hugging Rose.

We all screamed and gasped when the tree moved and smashed one table.

"Get out! Come on! Get Out!" screamed Mickey pushing all three of us womans out of the room.

Jackie and Rose ran for the door, I closely behind them.

"We gotta save the Doctor!" screamed Rose entering the Doctor's room. I followed her, but Jackie didn't.

"Oi, what are you two doing!?" called Jackie.

"We can't just leave him" said Rose, sounding incredulous about her mother's question.

Rose and I ran for the Doctor, I started trying to move him, but I couldn't, he was to heavy. Rose didn't enter, she just stood there on the doorframe, looking at the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for?!" I asked "Help me!"

She looked back to her mum and Mickey.

"Mickey!"

I stopped trying to move the Doctor, and stepped side to side from Rose, and I saw Mickey. He was trying to stop the tree with a chair.

Jackie screamed "Leave it! Get put! Get out!"

"Mickey!"

Mickey dropped the chair and run toward us, entering to the Room.

"Get out there! No! Leave him! Just leave him!" screamed Jackie referring to the Doctor.

"JACKIE!" I exclaimed surprised "Are you crazy woman?! We can't leave him!"

The tree was following us, and it was close to Jackie.

"Get in here!" called Mickey.

She hesitated.

"Jackie, get in here!" I screamed.

She screamed once more and entered the room, Mickey shut the door just when the tree break the crystal door that separated the corridor from the kitchen and the rooms.

Mickey, Jackie and I pushed the door as fast as we could.

"I don't think is gonna work, we are not safe here!" I said "That thing has knives, it could broke the door easily...!"

"You're not helping, Neva!" screamed Mickey shooting me a glare.

"Sorry!"

I glanced back, and saw Rose in bed with the Doctor. The tree then was on the door...how I knew it? Backseat the fucking door started to vibrate so wildly I thought it would fall.

"ROSE A LITTLE BIT OF HELP!" I yelled.

"Doctor! Wake up!" screamed Rose desperately.

"NOT GOING TO WORK!" I screamed "HE'S...—"

Then a strong impact sent me flying toward the other side of the room.

The tree has entered the room.

"I'm gonna get killed by a christmas tree!" whimpered Jackie.

I tried to stand, but I felt really dizzy, and couldn't move. Our of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose whispering something on the Doctor's ear.

Instantly, The Doctor raise from the bed and pointed the tree with a...screwdriver? Sonic screwdriver, yes.

The tree exploded.

We all took deep breaths, but I was hypnotised looking at the Doctor. He was awake...he was awake. But...but...how?

"Remote control...but who's controlling it?" he said, most likely to himself.

I was there, gaping at him while Rose and the others took deep breaths and tried to calm themselves. He stood from the bed and headed out of the room. All four of us followed him. He put some nightgown on him, to cover his pyjamas, and quickly stood outside.

We all stood at his sides, Rose close to him, Jackie and Mickey also, but I was distant, I mean, I was curious, but at the moment, I don't know, I feel as if I was an intruder of some sorts.

"That's them" said Mickey, and I teared my eyes off the Doctor and followed his eyes. On the street in front of us, some sort of Santa Clause things were looking at us. "What are they?"

"Shh!"

The Doctor looked deadly, as he raised his arm and pointed them with his screwdriver. The backed a bit, and then disappeared with some sort of blue energy.

"The've just gone" said Mickey, and then he grinned scoffing "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off"

"Pilot fish" said the Doctor, still looking deadly and serious.

"What?" asked Rose quickly.

We all looked to him.

"They were just Pilot Fish" said the Doctor.

"But...Pilot Fish are...they are not..." I murmured slowly "They're insignificant things, they always searches for some sort of energy source or something"

They all looked at me, this including the Doctor. He seemed surprised to see me for some seconds, as if he hadn't noticed me there before.

"Hello" he said slowly "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He sort of had an Scottish/British accent.

"I...I'm Neva" I said slowly, blushing a bit and holding myself in place. I adored that man, he was my childhood idol, and now he was there, in front of me, looking interested in who I might be.

"Well, Hello, Neva" grinned The Doctor, and wow, it was an awesome grin. I shake his hand and he turned to Rose.

"She says she needs your help" shrugged Rose.

The Doctor looked at me in a curious way, but then he staggered back grunting in pain. We all gasped. He grunted louder and energy sort of pulsed out of him. I didn't know if humans could see it, but I did. By the time he could speak again, all of us were in front of him, sort of holding him up and looking over him worriedly.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"You woke me up to soon" gasped the Doctor, grunting and panting "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy"

Golden energy floated out of his mouth.

"You see? Pilot fish could smell it a million miles away" he said "So they eliminate the defence–that's you lot–and they carry me off"

"They could run their batteries on you for a couple of years!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly"

He grunted again and fell on Jackie's arms.

"Oh!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!"

"Ah! My head!" he grunted, panting "Ohh, I'm having a neuron implosion"

I tried to touch him, to help him with the pain, but the humans were blocking the Doctor from me. I glanced at Rose, who seemed to understand what I wanted to do, but before she let me get close to the Doctor, he started speaking.

"I need—"

"What do you need?"

"I need—"

"Just say it. Tell me. Tell me."

"I need—"

"Painkillers?"

"I need—"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need—"

"Codeine? Paracetamol?"

Jackie interrupted the Doctor every time he tried to tell her what he needed, I tried not to laugh, because I knew that he was making a big effort in trying to talk. He was in real pain and Jackie couldn't stop talking!

"I need—"

"Oh, I don't know—Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need—"

"Liquid Paraffin, Vitamin C, Vitamin D, Vitamin E?"

"I need—"

"Is it food? Something simple—Bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? A soup and a sandwich? Oh, soup and a little sandwich!"

"I need you to shut up" said the Doctor gasping.

I smiled just a little, it wasn't the time to do so, but it was kind of hilarious.

Jackie frowned "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

The Doctor collapsed again, this time clinging to the wall. We all gasped again.

"We haven't got much time" he panted "If there's Pilot Fish, then—" he stopped and pulled something out of his dressing gown "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"

We all looked at it confused.

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry, sorry" said Jackie.

"He...He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" I asked slowly "'Cause that's not weird at all..." I whispered to myself sarcastically.

"He gets hungry" said Jackie.

"What he gets hungry in his sleep?" asked the Doctor.

Then I snapped, he was using his strength to discuss something not really important. "Doctor!" I urged "The Pilot fish!"

"Oh, Yes!" he said as if he just remembered. Then he collapsed again, more energy pulsing. "Ah! Ah! Brain...collapsing. Ah! Ah!" he then grabbed Rose and pulled her really close to him "The P–The Pilot Fish..."he grunted in pain "The a pilot Fish means...That something...Something..." he started to breath heavily, each word seemed to be forcing much of him "Something is coming"

Then he fainted.

* * *

"Please, let me help!" I begged Rose while she put some towels in the Doctors forehead. I could heal him a little bit more...

"No, Neva, and thats the end"

I didn't know why she didn't want me to help! I could help...

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I don't trust you with this!" she suddenly snarled "You said when we first met that your 'magic', or whatever it is, could not help him recover, that he had to recover alone. And now, all of a sudden, you can help?"

I just gaped at her, shocked at her idiotic words, could she not understand? It wasn't that hard.

"At least I'm trying!" I snarled back, not caring if my teenage form flicked a bit, my adult form emerging just for some seconds, but Rose was so mad at me that she didn't noticed "What do you do to help him? Nothing! You just sat there weeping over the lost of the former Doctor, or as you call him, 'The Proper Doctor'. And you put some wet towels on his forehead as if it is gonna help him!" I watched as Rose's face turned into more anger.

"What else can I do!?" asked her "I don't know how to help him!"

"Let me do it then!" I exclaimed "My planet is the best in medicine! Let me try..."

"No" said Rose.

She's really stubborn—I thought.

"Why!?" I snarled, irritated.

"I don't trust you!"

"Then you are really an stupid ape!" I said, unable to control my anger much longer, that was something I really hated about me, I didn't know how to control my mouth sometimes. "A stupid bloody ape!"

"Get out of my house" she said deadly serious "Get out of my house and never return"

Yeah, as if I'm gone leave my opportunity to save my planet with the Doctor's help.

"Shut up a moment and hear me" I growled "I studied all my fucking life to help people. At the Academy I mastered medicine! I am a fucking Doctor, the best one in my Planet." I took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor, who moved in pain and moaned lowly and trembled. "You are stupid enough to not notice that he has only one heart beating, and the right thing to do when that happens is...—"

She interrupted me "What the hell are you talking about!? You can't possibly believe I would trust you after you just said what you said. You talk as if you are old enough to study something, and master it, and become a professional! Sorry to burst your bubble, Princess, but you are just a kid"

It was my turn to laugh. Both as her irony and the way she said 'Princess'. And oh, if she just knew...

"You mean this?" I roamed my hands in my teenage body "Please, this is just an illusion." now her glance changed from anger to confusion "But I don't think you could understand it. Your funny little brain probably can't wrap around my words" she glared at me, and I glared right back.

I didn't know why, but I didn't like her, not even a little bit. It was how she reacted to the Doctor, as if she was the only one that could help him or understands him. And that was wrong, because I had watched and met Time Lords in my life, even get to love and marry one, and I knew more about them than she could even imagine. I knew about their traditions, their language was one of my favourites, their planet was the most beautiful of all the others at the Kasterborous constellation. Even more beautiful than mine.

"What do you mean, 'an illusion'? You seem pretty real to me" her curiosity won over her anger.

I smirked at her.

"Won't tell ya" I said in a childish way, just to annoy her "You have to discover it for yourself"

"You are so frustrating" she said, looking at me straight in the eye.

I smirked again.

"I know"

She sort of smiled, and I know our argument was long gone.

"I'm sorry" I said gritting my teeth, I really hated apologising, more to her. But I was really sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I'm no one to judge her or something like that. My anger got the best of me.

"I am too" she said slowly, and I noticed she didn't look so happy to apologise either. "Do whatever you can to help him"

I looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, go on"

But before any of us could move, we saw Mickey stop by the door with a computer on his hands. Rose and Mickey shared a glance.

"Er..." I mused a bit uncertain.

"Come with us" told me Rose in a polite tone "We are gonna search for the term 'Pilot Fish'"

I wanted to say that I already knew what it meant, but I doubted she would hear me, or believe me.

"Ok"

I glanced at the Doctor, thinking about staying with him, but Rose had already grabbed me and pulled me to the dinning room. The TV was on, and Mickey told Jackie something about using her line or whatever, and he showed Rose and I a picture of some fishs, and following them was a shark. I rolled my eyes. The Pilot Fishe were so pathetic, but at the same time if you saw one you know something bigger and dangerous was coming. And that was a good warning.

I must have dozed out while they talked, because the next thing I knew, Rose was trying to talk to me, and on the computer were some aliens. Aliens I never thought I would saw again. I groaned. Not them, please not them...

"Nova!?" Rose was shacking me. Hard.

It didn't matter, I was glued to the computer, wincing and groaning as I heard them talk. Honestly, the Earth. Ok, it was new for some aliens and Humans have riches and all that, but honestly. Take over the Earth and slave them all? Typical of them.

This time I felt an even hardest shake, and I turned to glare at her.

"What!?"

"Can you undersantand them?" it took me a moment to remember that Humans coudn't undersantand them.

"Yeah I d—" I stopped myself, frowning at Rose "Didn't the TARDIS have a system of translation that gets inside your brain or something like that?"

Ross looked surprised.

"Yeah but, as I just said, it isn't working" she said "But how do you know that? You weren't hearing our conversation"

I moved my hand in a way that means it didn't matter.

"Let's just say I didn't just meet some fans of the Doctor" I said.

Rose still looked at me with curiosity, but she let it drop.

"What are they saying?" I heard Mickey and remembered the Sycorax.

"Well, I don't mean to make any of you feel frightened or something like that, but basically, GATZ TAK KA THAA! KA ZU ME FEDROK, KA ZU ME SYCORAX! ADZEEK. KWADRA FI PELOODZA KWADRA FI MILZON BOR ZU PEDRA KAYI ZU BANDAK ZU MASAK JAL BAN KULJA JIYI. SYCORA JAK...Well, it isn't a declaration of love" I said crossing my arms.

"Do you just...you memorised their words?" Mickey sounded sourprised.

I looked at him.

"I have a good memory" I said, and added under my breath "Besides, what they are saying isn't something you forget"

"What?"

"Nothing" I waved my hand.

"But what does it mean?" asked Rose.

I looked at them, and translated.

""People, you belong to us! To the Sycorax. We own you. We now posses your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender, or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock!""

"You are kidding" sighed Mickey.

"I'm afraid not" I said.

"So they...—"

Whatever he was going to say, I'll never know, because Rose then ran to the room where the Doctor was, and I could hear some sobbing. I looked at Mickey, and saw sadness in his eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" asked him slowly.

I looked at him with pain in my eyes.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Can't you...I don't know, talk to them, or something?" asked Mickey "You are an alien too"

I sighed. "I'm not in really good terms with them"

Besides...I hadn't been strong enough to save my planet, I don't saw how could I help with them..."As much as I hate it, there is nothing we can do. At least...at least until the Doctor wakes up—if he wakes up—There's nothing we could do."

Mickey sighed.

"But there's something I don't understand" I said "They said that 'they' will die, but who are 'they'?"

I didn't need long to know. Half of the planet was sort of hypnotised or something like that, I mean...they all walked till they were on the roof of the highest buildings. In all the world! All of the countries, all little islands, everyone seemed to be on a roof... And that scared the crap out of me. I had seen horrible things, cruel things, but this...this was horrible. Half of the human raze was going to die! I didn't get it, how could the Sycorax do that. I mean, they don't have the power to that. They aren't the most dangerous enemies you could have, but I didn't really understand how were they controlling humans.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked once we returned from the crowd.

We went immediately to the room were the Doctor was. He looked a little bit better, he wasn't trembling anymore and his breathing was stable. (Thanks to me).

"Mickey, we are gonna carry him" said Rose throwing the blankets, that covered the Doctor, away.

"Mum get your stuff and get some food. We're going" said Rose to her mother.

"Neva...just..." she looked at me "Help my mum"

"Wow, gee, what an important task" I said "What else do you want me to do? Hold the door?"

"Well, were too?" asked Mickey.

"The TARDIS" said Rose, and my eyes went big, I was actually...I was actually going to be inside the Doctor's TARDIS! "It's the only safe place on earth"

"What are we gonna do in there?" asked Jackie.

"Hide"

"Hide!" I said incredulous "Can you fly us away or something like that?"

I thought she could fly it, I mean, she seems really close to the Doctor...But then again, Time Lords are really possessive over their TARDIS.

"No, Neva, I can't" she gritted her teeth.

"Hide" repeated Jackie "Is that it?"

"Mum, look at the sky!" said Rose gesturing to the window "There's a great big alien invasion, and I don't know what to do, all right? I've traveled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home I'm useless" she sounded like she was in pain, so I don't dared to say anything. "Now, all we can do is run and hide. And I'm sorry. Now move"

We all do as she asked, and when Jackie and I ran for the TARDIS, we were a little behind, since we both had our hands full with food. When we were outside the big blue police box, I opened the door for us, and I gasped as I stepped inside. It was so different from my husband's...

Despite the situation, Ross couldn't help but smile at my gasp.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Rose.

"Yeah" I didn't had to lie, it was beautiful, even a little bit more than my husbands. But I'll always love his TARDIS.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" asked Mickey.

"Not anymore, no" said Rose.

They both put the Doctor on the floor.

"Well you did it before" arched an eyebrow Mickey.

That surprised me, Time Lords were really, really, really strict about their TARDIS. Really, really possessive and strict about them, specially who fly them. I didn't even get to fly my husband's.

"I know, but it's sort of been...wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden" she said, making me arch an eyebrow "If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half"

"Wow" I said under my breath "Wonder what you did to fly it"

"Ah, better not then" said Mickey.

I sighed sitting dawn at the Doctor's side and petting his head.

"So what now?" asked Mickey with a long sigh "Just sit here?"

"Yeah" said Rose.

I groaned unconsciously.

"That's as good as it gets" Rose said.

I glanced at Jackie, just to find her pouring some tea on some cups.

My mouth nearly touched the floor. Seriously? Outside an alien invasion is happening and the human raze may die...and we are just gonna sit here and drank some tea?

"Right, here we go—Nice cup of tea"

"Mmm, the solution to everything" dead-panned Rose.

"For you British it is" I smirked accepting a cup Jackie handed me. I didn't particularly enjoyed tea, but it was nice to have something to focus for a while.

"Now, stop your moaning" said Jackie to Rose "I'll get the rest of the food"

I started to get up. "Do you need help, Mrs. Tyler?" I asked.

She smiled at me "No dear, I'm good"

I nodded and sat back.

When Jackie was out of the door, Mickey sighed almost amused.

"Tea" he said "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end"

"Wish is very British" I smirked.

"Do you have something against British?" asked Mickey fake glaring at me.

I smirked at him.

"Maybe" I said.

He was pacing, but turned to me to smirk at me. He then focused on the console.

"How does this thing work?" he asked "If this have a TV we could saw whats happening. Maybe we've surrender"

"I know your kind" I said "You humans would never surrender. That's what I like most about you, you fight till the end" I was sad, thinking of my errors and they were many. I was a coward.

Mickey smiled at me, while Rose just looked at the Doctor, a pained expression on her eyes.

"And what do you do to it?" asked Mickey glancing at the console again.

I was about to get up and turn it on for him, but Rose beat me.

"I don't know, it sort of tunes itself" said her walking toward Mickey and the console. She pressed some buttons, making it emit some noise. They didn't get to turn it on, and I decided not to turn it on. Honestly, I didn't really want to know what was happening. I was afraid we would heard that the Sycorax had taken over the Earth.

As Rose and Mickey talked, I keep patting the Doctor's head and ruffling his hair. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, and he stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I sighed, and continued patting his head while I drank the rest of my tea.

"Were's she?" asked Rose, suddenly sitting straight and looking at the door. Only then I remembered that Jackie still hadn't returned. That was odd. "I'd better give her a hand"

"Tell her anything from a tin is fine!" called Mickey as Rose approached the door.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" smirked Rose at him.

"I'm not that brave" grinned Mickey.

I snorted while getting up and putting my empty cup on the console's table.

"Oh, I don't know" said Rose smiling at him.

I nearly giggled at the face Mickey put, like he was proud of himself or something like that, along with that smile one have when you're in love.

I smirked at Mickey, and he rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Then, a loud shriek came from the other side of the door.

"Rose!?" Mickey dropped the bottle of tea, while running toward the door, I followed him quickly.

I didn't step out as Mickey did, though, because when I ran for them, they seized Mickey, and Ross screamed "Close the doors!" I was semi paralysed as I saw how many of them were, but I quickly did as she said.

Mickey pushed at the same time I pulled, and I breathed hard against the wooden doors. I feel like a coward standing inside the TARDIS safely while the other were outside with the Sycorax, but I guess its better I'm here with the Doctor, than to be with them. They probably want to kill me as soon as they see me.

I heard Rose's and Mickey's screams, and it took all my strength not to stand out of the TARDIS. I heard another woman talk then.

"Oh, Rose, my dear" the woman said "I got you, oh, I got you your precious thing" then I heard a more subtle whisper "The Doctor—is he with you?"

"No" said Rose. "We're on our own"

My mouth nearly touched the floor. Why would she said that!? The Doctor's here! He's right behind me! Still unconscious, but he's here!

What happened the next couple of minutes made me groan and roll my eyes. Honestly, they put Rose to talk in defence of the Earth, and all she did was embarrass herself.

Suddenly, I heard them say the language change, and it was sort of true, it was more english now than Sycorax.

"That's English" said Rose, nearly sounding excited "Can you hear English?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah that's English"

"Definitely English"

"I speak only Sycorax!" growled the leader of them.

"If I can hear English..." started Rose "That means its working, and that means..."

I gasped, realising what she meant. If the humans heard english that means the translator was working, and that could only mean...No way.

I turned so fast my neck cracked, but yes, there, standing right in front of me, was the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I gasped, breathless. He was conscious! Finally!

My smile grew bigger when he just grinned and winked at me.

He opened the door, and put his hand on my back, guiding me outside. From the corner of my eye I could saw him grin. And...We stepped outside.

"Did you miss me?"

Ross smiled widely, and the others just sort of gasped/smiled.

Of course, all but the leader of the Sycorax, who screamed and threw his whip at us. I sort of hugged myself to the Doctor, acting more as the coward little teenage girl I looked than the woman I was supposed to be. But the Doctor gab the whip just when it was about to hit us, and I gasped along with the others. He threw me a smirk as he rolled the whip and started walking toward them.

"You could have someone's eye out with that" he mock scolded the Sycorax leader, who looked furious when he saw me.

"Why you—" He tried to took back the whip, obviously to kill me, but the Doctor broke it with his knee.

"You just can't get the staff" The Doctor said "Now you, just wait, I'm busy"

He pointed a finger to the leader of the Sycorax, and turned his back on him while going to the others. I quickly followed, not wanting to be near of the Sycorax.

"Mickey, Hello!" he grinned at the human, then he turned toward the woman I recognise as the Prime Minister. "And you Harriet Jones! Blimey, it's like, "this is your life."" he grinned even widely and stepped in front of Rose, "Tea! Thats all I needed—Good cup of tea. A superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin—just the thing for healing the synapses" he then turned serious, and I was surprised by how much he talked. "Now, first thing first—Be honest...Ho do I look?"

I was even more surprised. He was...he was seriously asking that?

Rose and I shared a perplex look. "Um...different" said her.

"Bad different or good different?" asked the Doctor.

"Just...different"

I was even more surprised when he turned to me. "And you, Neva, it was Neva, wasn't it?" he grinned down to me, and I nodded "How do you think I look?" I glanced to Rose a bit uncertain about being asked that question, but answered truthfully. I mean...I never get to saw his former regeneration, so I didn't really now if he changed much "Er...I don't know, handsome, I...I guess"

He grinned. "Handsome, really? Hadn't heard that in a long time" He then turned serious again, and looked at Rose. "Am I...ginger?" he was really serious, like it was a deadly question.

"Mmm...how is that important?" I asked confused.

Rose answered him.

"No, you're just sort of brown" she said looking at his hair.

The Doctor then whined, turning and pouting. "Oh, I wanted to be ginger! I've never been ginger" seriously? that was the man who was supposed to help me? pouting about not being ginger. Still...I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"And you, Rose Tyler! Fat lot of good you were!" said the Doctor turning and pointing a finger at her. "You gave up on me...Oh, that's rude." he seemed to though about it for a second "That's the sort of man I am now, am I rude?" he though again "Rude and not ginger"

"Yes, you're rude and not ginger" I piped "And if you hadn't noticed...we are surrounded by Sycorax! It is really the time to talk about hair and rudeness?"

The Doctor turned to me, and for my surprise he grinned.

"That's right, that's the mouth I remember"

I found myself fighting a smirk. "Let's just say you're not the only one here that is rude and not ginger"

Then, the Prime Minister talked. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"I'm The Doctor" said him.

"He's The Doctor" breathed Rose.

"Well, what happened to my Doctor?" asked the Prime Minister, letting me now that she had met him in his other regeneration. "Or is it just a title that's just passed on ?"

"I'm him" said the Doctor walking and standing in front of the Prime Minister. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face—well, new everything" he sort of smirked at the end of his sentence, and I rolled my eyes a bit.

"But you can't be" breathed the Prime Minister.

Then the Doctor told her "Harriet Jones. We were trapped in downtown street, and one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war—It was the thought of your mother being on her own"

"Oh my God, it is you"

"Did you win the election?" asked the Doctor smiling.

"Landslide majority" smiled the Prime Minister happily and proud.

"If I might interrupt" growled the Sycorax.

"Yes, sorry, Hello big fella" The Doctor walked to the Sycorax, smiling widely, and I was more and more surprised at him. He was really different as how I imagined him.

"Who exactly are you?" asked the leader of the Sycorax.

"Well, that's the question" said the Doctor, still smiling an adorable smile.

I sort of sighed, this was the most hard part of the regeneration for them. Everything was new, they didn't know how or who they were anymore. Their personalities changed, a lot.

It was the part I hated the most.

"I demand to know who you are!" growled the Sycorax.

"I don't know!" growled the Doctor mocking the Sycorax, "See, that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I-I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am"

I sighed again.

"It's all untested" continued the Doctor "Am I funny?" yes he was, the little I had see of him was sort of funny. "Am I sarcastic?" he started pacing in front of us. "Sexy?" he winked at Rose, clicking his tongue, and I hold a smirk at Rose's smile. "Right old misery? Right handed, left handed? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor? A liar, a nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob" he ended up in front of other Sycorax, still pacing.

Holly Stars, he talks a lot!

He then smiled widely to us. "And how am I gonna react when I see this" he pointed to a big red button. "A great big threatening button" he laughed and ran the stairs to the top until he was in front of it. We all followed him.

"A big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances—Am I right? Let me guess, it some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" he crouched, opened the thing and touched the thing—some sort of red liquid. "And what do we got here?" he put the finger on his mouth and sucked. "Blood?" Eww "Yeah, deffinitely blood, Human blood—A positive, with just a dash of iron." he put a funny face at the flavour and cleaned his finger with his dressing gown. "But that means...blood control. Blood control!" he somehow looked almost exited that it was blood control "I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A-Positives"

The leader of them just hissed.

"Which leave us with a great big stinking problem..." he clicked his tongue glancing at the button, and I saw his intention"...'Cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button, which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just wanna do this." he pressed the button, and we all screamed "NO!"

"You killed them!" screamed the young man that was with the Prime Minister. But the Doctor seemed just as relaxed as he had been since the beginning.

"What do you think, big fella—Are they dead?"

"We've allowed the to live" growled the Sycorax.

The Doctor snorted. "Allowed? You've no choice. It scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. See, that's all blood control is—a cheap bit of voodoo."

"Like hypnosis" I said thoughtfully.

The Doctor nodded and continue. "It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. But you can't hypnotise the, to death. The surviving instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest" growled the Sycorax "I can summon the armada and take this world by force"

Then it was my turn to snort.

"Yeah, right, because your armada is so strong and powerful" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasms.

All of the Sycorax (And believe me, they were a lot) hissed in my direction. The leader looked like he was about to kill me...and I guess he wanted to.

"You can't talk, your kind barely survived...—"

"Yeah, but we were in poor condition" I interrupted him "And we still won, so shut the hell up and leave this planet" without intending to, my voice sounded like royalty.

"Yeah, well..." the Doctor looked at me, then at the leader again "You could take the planet by force, you could do that. Of course you could, but why? Look at these people" he pointed to the humans in the room "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see that can ever be seen, more to do than...—"

"Doctor, that's the Lion King" I interrupted with a smirk.

"No, hold on, yeah. Right, sorry, that's "The Lion King" but the point still stands. Leave them alone" he said, standing from his former position and walking toward the Sycroax.

"Or what?"

"Or" the Doctor took one of the swords of one of the Sycorax..."I'll challenge you!"

They all laughed, but I frowned concerned. They never, ever, ever, play fair. They cheated most of the time. Oh Doctor, I hope you know what you are doing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tuns out the Doctor did know what he was doing.

I must admit that I thought he would lost because...um...the Sycorax just cut his hand, but it...it grew again.

"God that's so creepy" I whispered to Mickey.

I mean, we all sort of like, gasped. Even the Sycorax seemed shocked.

"Witchcraft" whispered him.

"Time Lord" corrected the Doctor with smugness.

Rose awoke from the shock, took one of the swords of one Sycorax at our side and tossed it at the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she screamed.

He took it easily, and looked at her, "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me!" grinned Rose.

I rolled my eyes.

The Doctor turned to the Sycorax with the sword firmly in his hand. "You want to know the best bit? This new hand—" he used an southern accent, "It's a fightin' hand!"

They fight, but quickly the sword flew out of the Sycorax hands and the Doctor hit him a in the stomach with the butt of his sword. We all winced. The Sycorax fell to the floor, with the Doctor pointing his sword at his throat.

"I win" said the Doctor.

"Then kill me" spat the Sycorax.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command—Leave this planet and never return" he breathed heavily, "What do you say?"

"Yes"

"Swear on the blood of your species" spat the Doctor, his sword pointed harder at the Sycorax neck.

"I swear" said the Sycorax in a strained voice.

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella"

I shacked my head a couple of times worriedly, I knew how they were, and they wouldn't back off that simple. The others started clapping when the Doctor moved toward us.

"Bravo!" exclaimed the Prime Minister.

The Doctor grinned at us and Rose ran toward him with his dressing gown in hands. "That says it all—Bravo!"

"Yeah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams" smiled the Doctor.

Rose helped him put his dressing gown.

"Very Arthur Dent" said the Doctor, "Now, there was a nice men. Hold on. What have I got in here?"

He took a satsuma out of the pocket in his dressing gown.

"A satsuma!" he said while Rose smiled, that smile of hers that was with her tongue between her teeth, "Ah, that friend of your mother—He does like his snacks, doesn't he?"

They started to walk toward the rest of us, the Doctor throwing and catching the fruit.

"But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents, and right in the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma—" he stopped talking when he saw my expression, "Neva? What's wrong?"

I shacked my head again. "How can you trust him?" I asked referring to the Sycorax.

"I don't" said the Doctor swinging the fruit in his hands again.

"Then why—"

"I always gave them a choice" he told me on a serious voice, and I knew he wasn't just talking about the Sycorax.

I nodded slowly, not trusting the Sycorax but trusting the Doctor's choice.

"Let's go" he said, putting his arm in my shoulder and dragging me with him and Rose.

A loud roar interrupted us, and I was going to turn in alarm, but the Doctor's firm grip on my shoulders stopped me. He didn't even turn, he just throw the fruit to the button in front of us, and the floor opened, and the Sycorax fell to his death.

"Holly Stars" I whispered in shock and awe.

The Doctor had a serious expression on his face. "No second chances" he said, "I'm that sort of a man."

All of us returned inside and stood just a few feet away from the TARDIS.

The Doctor addressed the rest of the Sycorax, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches...its people...its potential...when you talk of the Earth...Then make sure that you tell them this—_It is defended_."

And then we were back on the ground, on Bloxham Road, close to Powell State. I looked up and saw the Sycorax ship, still there.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

"Gee, I don't know" I said sarcastically, "London, maybe? A few blocks from your flat? Does that ring a bell to you?" Honestly, I didn't even belong in Earth and I knew more about streets than her.

She shoot me an annoyed glance, but I just smiled sarcastically at her.

"We're just off Bloxham Road" confirmed Mickey, "We're just round the corner. WE DID IT!" he started jumping and cheering.

The Spaceship started to move...

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." said the Doctor.

And it was gone.

"Go on my son!" yelled Mickey, "Oh yeah!"

Rose jumped on his back, "Yeah, don't come back!"

I giggled at their antics.

"It is defended!" laughed Mickey.

Rose and Mickey hugged each other. I giggled again, I really liked how happy they were. Rose ran and hugged the guy who was with the Prime Minister, while the Doctor went and talked to the Prime Minister, and hugged her.

Mickey hugged me raising me from the ground and I giggled while returning him the hug. Then I smiled at Rose, and she hugged me and I hugged her back despite our fights, and I was so happy for a moment, because the Earth was safe.

Then I heard Jackie's voice. "Rose!"

"Mum!"

"Oh. Talking of trouble" said the Doctor returning from talking with the Prime Minister. We both watched as Rose ran for her mother and hugged her tightly. Mickey ran to her too, while I just stood there awkwardly, and the Doctor smiled at the sight.

Rose told her mom how it had been the tea what fixed the Doctor's head.

"That was what I needed—Cup of tea" smiled the Doctor.

"I said so!" said Jackie smiling.

"And look at him" smiled Rose.

"Is him though?" asked Jackie after a sight, "Is it really the Doctor?"

The Doctor sort of shrugged.

"Oh my God, it's the bleedin' Prime Minister!" exclaimed Jackie when she saw the woman.

I smiled at Jackie.

"Come here, you." smiled The Doctor at Jackie.

"Oh!"

The tree humans hugged the Doctor and I feel even more awkward than before. Then, with one hand, the Doctor grabbed me and pulled me too in the group hug. I felt weird, it had been a long time since I was hugged.

"Oh, oh!" said Jackie, "Are you better?"

"I am, yeah" smiled the Doctor.

We separated, and I caught a glance at the Prime Minister, enough to saw her looking guilty at us, but she quickly returned her attention to the man with her.

We were talking animatedly, feeling happy that they left and we won, and we were explaining to Jackie what has happened...and then, I don't know, green light shoot out of a couple of places, the direction of its light toward the sky, and then...it rumbled a bit and we could saw a bit of red in the sky...and I knew what had happened immediately. I glanced at the Prime Minister shocked.

"What is that?" asked Rose afraid, "What's happening?"

The Doctor looked at the Prime Minister with a really serious expression and in his eyes I could saw anger and disappointment. "That was murder."

"That was defence" corrected the Prime Minister, "It's adapted from Alien technology—A ship that fell to earth 10 years ago."

"But they were leaving!" said the Doctor.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the earth."

"Please!" I said in disbelieve, "Everyone knows about the Earth." then my tone took an icy tone, I could had hated the Sycorax's, but that woman killed nearly they hole species!, and they were leaving!, "The mighty planet Earth. Bunch of murders."

"I'm sorry, Doctor" said the Prime Minister, "But you're not here all the time—You come and go. It happened today, Mr. Llewellyn and The Major, they were murdered. Right in front of me while you were sleeping."

"Yeah, well, what about all those Sycorax?" I asked angrily, "They were people, with families and kids and jobs and life...and you killed them."

"We had to defence ourselves" said the Prime Minister.

"British Golden Age" spat the Doctor.

"It comes with a price" replied the Prime Minister.

"You know what, Doctor?" I asked glancing at him, he looked at me, "You gave the Sycorax the wrong warning. You should have told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide, because the monsters are coming—The Human Race." I spat.

"Those are the people I represent" glared at me the Prime Minister, "I did it on their behalf."

"And I should have stopped you" said the Doctor.

"What does that make you, Doctor, another alien threat?"

"Yeah! Totally" I said sarcastically, "You should blow him up too, and we'll see how much time you humans survive without him."

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones!" glared the Doctor at the Prime Minister, taking a step toward her, seeming truly angry, "'Cause I'm a completely new man!" he then lowered his voice, "I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever meet, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No you're right" said the Doctor, "Not a single word...just six."

"I don't think so"

"Six words"

"Stop it"

"_Six_"

The Doctor walked toward the man with the Prime Minister, took his bluetooth off his ear and whispered something on his ear.

He then continued walking and we followed him. We could hear the Prime Minister yelling and shouting, asking what had he said, but he didn't even turned to look at her

* * *

When we reached Rose's flat, Jackie and Rose started to make dinner and preparations for a Christmas Dinner, and guess what...I was invited! I had to admit I was really happy to be invited, cause I hadn't have a proper Christmas dinner in, like, forever.

Everyone was doing something, and I felt melancholic remembering how much my husband and our kids loved Christmas.

I was about to ask if I could help them cleaning or cooking, but the Doctor stopped me. "Neva" he called. I looked at him, and he signalled me to follow him, "Come with me to the TARDIS, please."

I followed him in silence, and when we were inside, he looked at me, and I feel myself blush at the intensity of his eyes. Such a young man, but such an _old_ and _sad_ eyes...

He glanced around a couple of minutes, just checking the controls of the TARDIS and tacking some things out of the way. He seated and make me sit besides him.

"Neva" he said looking at me with that awesome grin of his, "I recall Rose saying you needed my help, so, what can I help you with?"

I suddenly feel nervous, and scared, and afraid...And I realise I didn't know how to tell them. Hell, I didn't know what to say, and that's something that never happens to me.

"It's...its a long story" I managed to say.

"I have time" the Doctor gave me a encouraging smile, and I chuckled.

"Of course you got time, Time Lord" I said and he grinned at me.

I took a deep breath and started to tell him.

"I'm...I'm a...I'm from Raffresato" I said slowly, "I'm a Krŷo"

His eyes widened. "Oh, Neva, I'm so, so sorry—"

"Please, don't interrupt me" I begged, "It's so hard for me to tell you this."

He nodded, but looked at me with curiosity.

"My real name isn't Neva" I admitted, "I made it up when Rose asked me, I couldn't...I can't...Neva sounds awfully close to my real name, and I can't...I..." I took a deep breath.

The Doctor just nodded, he understood that, and I was grateful for that.

"Anyway, I...My people...we..." I staggered a couple of times, but at theend I managed to say, "I suppose you know about us, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Well, then you must know about the constant war between us and the Cybermen."

"Yes" he said sadly.

"Well, after the Second Great Big War, we were happy for a couple of centuries, everything was good, then...another war came, this time it was The Biggest War we ever faced" I whispered.

"The Age of the Cybermen," said the Doctor.

I nodded, flashbacks forcing themselves in my mind, "You know, I hated war, I never wanted war with other species, but no matter what I said or did...it still happened." I closed my eyes, "God it was so horrible, there were children, my God, my children were there..."

The Doctor's eye roomed over my body in a curious way. "I suppose you're not as young as you seemed." he said.

I looked at him, unable to hide all my pain, "This is an illusion, I cannot stand to look at myself at the mirror and saw my real me. I can't stand to saw the woman that I was, the woman that made all those mistakes..." I closed my eyes, "When my husband and my kids died...I-I got depressed...and...I made a lot of mistakes, too many mistakes, I-I...just couldn't get over it. They were the most important thing in my life, and they died, they became...they became those monsters." I still remember those Cybermen with the brain of my beautiful daughter Flame and my son Blue...it had been so painfully.

The Doctor took my hand, and I looked at our intertwined fingers.

"As my depression grew, my people got weaker, and weaker, till we..." I stopped myself, took another deep breath and continued, "We lost the war, and it was my fault."

"You were a soldier, or a commandant?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I was their Queen"

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Oh, Neva"

"You know, after we lost...The half of us became Cybermen, the other half...well, we were slaved and forced to saw our families became those things." I said weackly.

"That is horrible" said the Doctor, eyeing me with pity.

"Indeed it was" I whispered, "But I didn't gave up,my family was dead, but I still had to save the rest of my people. So I used our last hope for salvation"

"What was that?" asked the Doctor.

"It was a plan created by our ancestors" I said, "It was more magic than anything. It...it made all the living creatures of the planet got into one object, any object, and..."

"And the planet would collapse, but it's habitants would survive because they were no longer there" he continued, "They would be safe, but trapped in an object"

I nodded slowly, feeling ashamed and full of regret. If only I hadn't took all those bad decisions, I would never had to did what I did.

"Where are them?" asked the Doctor, "Your people, where do you hide them? What happened to Cybermen"

"They flew when the planet collapsed, the spell was for living creatures...and they...they are just armours with brains, I don't think they can be considered people. The spell only worked for my people. Well, the ones that were left, I couldn't save the ones transformed into Cybermen, they were lost already in that armour." I said sadly.

"And were are them?" he asked, "Your people."

I didn't answer, instead, I touched my necklace. The Doctor followed my movements.

I took out my necklace and slowly handed it to him. It had the form of a snowflake. It glowed a beautiful purple and blue and white colour, and the Doctor's eyes widened a bit. "It this...—"

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh, Neva" the Doctor looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I said, more to myself than to him, "I just wanted them to survive, we needed to. My hole species...heck, I just couldn't leave us to die, or worst, became those...those things without feelings."

He fingered a bit the necklace, and I averted my eyes.

"Please help me" I begged, unable to stop myself.

He gave me my necklace back, and looked at me.

"I...I just need to find them a place to live in the universe" I said, "My spaceship got wrecked, I landed here on Earth and..." I closed my eyes again, "I don't have a way to fly to the space."

He took my hand, and squeezed a bit.

"How long had you be here on Earth?" he asked.

I looked at him pained, "I lost count. Two centuries, maybe tree..."

"And now you find me" he said, "God, I wish you had found me when you first landed here"

"I searched for you" I said, "I already knew about you. You were a legend to us, and my husband was a Time Lord and..."

"Your husband was a Time Lord?" he asked surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah. He went with you to the Academy, and he told me about you."

"He was the King?" he asked intrigued, "Of your planet, I mean"

"No" I said, "My people didn't want another specie ruling as their King. I was the Queen, he was just my husband."

"And your kids...they were—"

"Half Time Lord, Half Krŷo." I nodded, "The only ones in the whole universe."

The Doctor looked at me softly, "How were them?"

I grinned a bit, despite my tears. "They were awesome. I had two: one girl and one boy. They were twins, and they argued a lot."

"What were their names?" he asked softly, and I knew he just wanted to distract me from my pain for some seconds.

I clicked my tongue, "No names, Doctor" my tone was playful, "But I could tell you their nicknames: Flame and Blue. Flame was the girl, Blue was the boy."

"You followed the Gallifreyan tradition!" said the Doctor grinning.

"My husband insisted" I said shrugging, but smiling too, "And I kinda liked that tradition too."

You see, Time Lords never ever used they real names. It was a tradition as old and powerful as time itself. They names are, like, _the most important things in the whole universe_. They had fake names (nicknames, really), till they reached certain age they were able to choose a title to call themselves, just as The Doctor was the Doctor's title, and The Master was my husband's title.

My kids had Gallifreyan names, but we nicknamed them Flame and Blue. Flame because my beautiful daughter had beautiful red hair, and Blue because my son had the most beautiful blue eyes some one could had.

I sighed again, my smile dropping. I forced myself not to remember more. It was too painful to do so. I cant stand to remember much about my kids, because every time I do so, I remember how they died.

"The thing is...that now I found you" I whispered.

"Now you found me" nodded the Doctor.

He was giving me a pained expression, and I knew he understood my pain, cause we both lost our families to a War. And he understood why I did what I did. After all he did something alike when he Time-Locked his people. Because we both did it for the greater good of our people.

"Will you help me, Doctor?" I asked slowly.

"Of course, Neva."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

After a while, The Doctor stood up and smiled at me.

"Do you want to help me get dressed?" he asked me.

My eyes widened, and I blushed a little. "What?"

"Well, one of the things that do change when I regenerate is my style" he told me, "And right now I would use a little help"

I smiled a little. "Sure, why not?"

I followed him trough a lot of corridors and then we entered a big room full of clothes. And when I mean full...I literally, mean full of clothes.

"Wow" I said, "You have a lot of clothes"

He shrugged a bit, "Well yeah, some of them are from my old regenerations, the others are from former companions."

I nodded, and we both started looking around.

"Nice" I said while fidgeting a little with some skirt.

I turned to look at him, and found him looking at himself in the mirror, totally absorbed with his new body. I half smiled, now looking at a cute summer dress. I really liked all this clothes.

After a while, The Doctor turned back to me.

"So, my former regeneration used this, but...I don't think it'll suit me anymore" he said showing me a jumper and a leather jacket.

I tilted my head a little, "Put them on" I told him.

He did so, and I smirked.

"I don't know" he told me looking at himself in the mirror, grimacing a little.

"You look hot" I told him.

He turned to me, surprised. And I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nobody had told me that in a long time"

"Well, you do look hot" I told him, eyeing him, "But you're right, it's not your style anymore" I continued looking around for a little, to then smile.

"What?" he asked me, fidgeting now with a long, long, long multicolored scarf.

"Don't you dare put that thing on" I said grimacing, "It's horrible"

He rolled his eyes at me, but signalled me to show him what I had found.

I did, and he shook his head again. "I already used that"

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

He continued looking throw his clothes, now with a orange scarf in his neck.

After a while, he finally looked like he had found what he was searching for.

"I'm going to try this one" he said while quickly changing clothes.

I turned around to gave him some privacy, while I looked at myself in the mirror. Everybody saw a 14-years-old girl, but I could saw my true me, deep down the illusion, trying to emerge, but always being hidden away by my pain. I wondered why would Rose thought of my older version, would she like me? Or, would The Doctor like me? I mean—

"What do you say?"

I turned around, and saw his new outfit. And I decided I liked it.

He had put on a brown pinstriped suit, a tie, and some Converse.

I liked it, because he seemed classy, but casual at the same time. I mean, a suit...with Converse?

"I like it" I smiled.

He grinned at me. "I think it is" he said like it was a really important thing.

I tilted my head to the side. "Something's missing"

"What?"

I moved around, trying to remember where I had seen it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what I was looking for, and I smiled widely. I took it and turned around, showing The Doctor. He considered it for some seconds, to then grin widely and put the long brown trench coat I offered him.

"You look awesome" I told him smiling.

He grinned at me, that awesome grin of his, to then turn to the mirror to consider himself again. Taking in all his changes, the hair, the teeth, everything, once again.

When he finished, we both were walking down the corridor when he told me to look for a room.

"A room?" I asked, growing worried, "So you think it's gonna take a while to find a planet for me and my people?"

He had a serious expression on his face once again. "I'm not going to lie to you, Neva, its going to be hard to find a new planet that could resemble to your old one."

I looked to the floor.

"But I can assure you I would" he told me.

I looked at him again. "You promise?" I know I probably sounded like a child asking him to promise me, but it was not my fault, I acted as a child since I looked like one, and sometimes...It just came out naturally.

He nodded, "Cross my hearts"

We continued walking slowly.

"Now, find a room" he told me, "When you found one, came to Rose's place, and we'll have Christmas Dinner"

I sighed. A couple of hours back I had been thrilled to be there eating dinner with the Tyler's, but now...I don't know, I didn't feel as thrilled anymore.

* * *

The Doctor left, and I found myself alone in the TARDIS corridors, looking for a room. I guess I found Rose's, and The Doctor's, but I didn't find one for me.

Just as I thought that, a door appeared to my left. I turned to it, and my eyes widened when I saw the inscription on the doorknob. It was my name. Not 'Neva', but my real name, written on my native language, with a beautiful snowflake at the side.

For a couple of seconds I didn't dared to open it. But I forced myself to do it. I opened it slowly, taking in the small details first. Then, a gasp escaped my mouth, and my eyes filled with tears.

It was bigger than I could have imagined. It looked a lot like Flame's room back in Raffresato, but with a little touch of me. The walls were a beautiful light blue-sky colour. The bed was big enough for three people, and the covers were a light white colour, like snow. There was a little table in the middle of the room, with chairs and a tea set. I had my own closet there where I found some dresses that had been destroyed in the war—I really didn't know how they were there—and some of the clothes I liked from the Doctor's dressing room. There was a bookshelf too, and my own bathroom, and some other things that I loved the moment I saw them...

But what really killed me, was the TeddyBear on the bed, that I swear looked exactly like the one my husband had given Blue for his fourth birthday. And the pictures in my nightstand, pictures of all my family together, My husband, Blue, Flame and I when we were happy, a couple of years before the war. And the big, exaggeratedly full of diamonds, crown in a big crystal shelf at the side of the bookshelf.

I did not know how the TARDIS copied all that—or if it was all real. I didn't know, all I did know was that I was crying like an idiot.

"Thank you" I told the TARDIS while stroking the picture of my family.

I heard the TARDIS hum, making me smile sadly.

* * *

I was so sad, that I did not assist at the Christmas Dinner at Rose's place.

But that didn't matter, I'm sure nobody missed me. They're family, The Doctor, Rose and the others. I was just an stranger.

I was sitting in the console room, waiting for them to return when I heard them talking outside the TARDIS doors. I slowly stood from the pilot seat and opened the door slowly. Rose and The Doctor were looking at the sky while Jackie and Mickey looked at them, a little behind them.

They were the first to notice me, Mickey smiling at me, and Jackie looking at me concerned, like she could saw my puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"And this is a brand-new planet earth" was saying the Doctor, "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new"

"And what about you? What are you gonna do next?" asked Rose fidgeting with her hands.

"Well..."he looked at the TARDIS, just now seeing me, "Back to the TARDIS, same old life."

"O-on your own?" asked Rose, a little afraid.

"Why—don't you want to come?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, yeah" said Rose.

"Do you, though?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah!" said Rose.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Well, I just thought, 'cause I changed..." said The Doctor.

"Yeah, I-I thought, 'cause you changed, you might not want me anymore" said Rose, still a bit afraid, or nervous.

"Oh, I'd love you to come" said the Doctor.

Rose's face broke into a wide and happy smile, "Okay" The Doctor was smiling widely at her too, and I just realised how much they loved each other, even if they still didn't know.

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" asked Mickey, and Rose's smile slowly faded away.

"It's just that...there's so much out there, so much to see. I've...got to" she said, her face showing a silent apology.

"Yeah, yeah" said Mickey, fake smiling.

"Well, I reckon you're mad—the pair of you" said Jackie, "It's like you go looking for trouble"

"Trouble's just the bits in between!" The Doctor put her arm around Jackie's shoulder, "It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets and creatures and horizons—I hadn't seen them yet, well, not with these eyes." said The Doctor, the last part sounding a bit smugly, I didn't know why.

He then walked back to Rose's side, "And its gonna be..." he looked at her, grinning goofily, like to see her reaction, "Fantastic"

She kept on smiling, and he offered her his hand.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps" told him Rose, and the Doctor chuckled. They both still had those big goofily smiles that made me want to roll my eyes and force them to kiss each other. Like, honestly, it was so obvious how they feel toward each other...—

He wiggled his fingers, and Rose finally took his hand. They both looked at the sky again.

"So, where are we gonna go first" asked Rose, turning to the Doctor and gripping his arm.

"Um...that way" he signalled to the sky, "No, hold on, that way" he pointed to another point in the sky.

"That way?" asked Rose.

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, that way" nodded Rose.

The Doctor chuckled, showing all his teeth in his grin, and Rose did grin too.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Such lovebirds.

They looked at the sky again, and continued like that for some minutes.

"Oh, Neva's joining us" said the Doctor, breaking their little moment.

Rose turned to look at me. "Oh"

I smiled politely, thinking that I should be at least polite to her if we were going to travel together.

"Why?" asked Rose at least, still looking at me.

"I asked her to" said The Doctor, turning to look at the both of us. "I noticed you too don't get along so good, but Rose, do I need to remind you of our 'friend' Adam?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to fight or something like that. I'm glad she's coming"

"Are you?" I asked shocked.

She nodded, "Yeah...it's going to be...fun"

Oh, I hope it will.


End file.
